The Fairy Shinigami
by AnimeDarkness0329
Summary: Aizen's will to keep living was answered by the Hogyoku since both he and Ichigo were transported to another dimension, otherwise known as Earth land. More precisely the land Fiore. With Urahara's seal kido still kicking in, Ichigo starts to get used to the place but the Fiore is not exactly what you call peaceful. What will happen to Ichigo now?
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

**Ah** **Konnichiwa Readers! This is actually my first fanfic. I wasn't sure if it would turn out okay but I'm an otaku of all anime. I'm Japanese Korean that was raised in America so please excuse me if I word some things wrong. This chapter will be a kind of intro/prologue so please don't expect too much. I'm also going to make Ichigo almost godlike, but don't worry! A story's no good without a strong villain right? (Hint Hint) Oh yeah, don't forget to review and if there are any suggestions, you can PM me. I will respond the next day or maybe even the next hour. Now then, on with the story!**

**Summary:**** Aizen's will to keep living was answered by the Hogyoku since both he and Ichigo were transported to another dimension, otherwise known as Earth land. More precisely the land Fiore. With Urahara's seal kido still kicking in, Ichigo starts to get used to the place but the Fiore is not exactly what you call peaceful. What new adventures and challenges will come in Ichigo's way in The Fairy Shinigami!**

**This Fanfic will be rated T for violence and language. It will also have a little IchigoxMirajane but if you have any requests, I am all open for suggestions. Um Oh and this will start to take place during the big battle between Ichigo and Aizen if you couldn't tell from the summary for Bleach. It will also take place right after Lucy meets Natsu and joins Fairy tail. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail; it all goes to their own respectful creators.**

**Key:**

_Ichigo's Thoughts _

**-Time or place change-**

Any Action/

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

**-Far Away from Karakura Town, over a Huge Chasm-**

(This happens right after Aizen shot that blue blast at Ichigo, burning his arm and creating a nuke mushroom cloud.)

"Can you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo? Indeed for a moment, you broke the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more! Not a trace of it remains! You're not even worth trying to understand any more. I, a true transcendent being will kill you. By killing you, I will completely break free from both insignificant Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. It's over! Kurosaki Ichigo!" _This is getting annoying, I have to say something._

"Over you say? Is this all you've got?" I swung my Zangetsu upwards, freeing myself from his skull wing prison thing. The look on his face said it all as fear started creeping into him.

"Let's get this over with Aizen. I have grown sick of your arguments."

"I'll show you." I rotated my weapon, pointing right at his demented face. "This is the final."

"Getsuga Tensho."

I started merging my reiatsu with Zangetsu, the blue/white light erupting and black clouds spewing from my body.

"What is, that form!" He asked with shock all over his face.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is me becoming Getsuga himself."

"Absurd, that's impossible! No human can surpass me!" But the evidence was right there. He still couldn't sense my power, meaning that I has reached a power at a whole different level.

"Damn it, I want to live. This is not fair! Hogyoku, save me from this monster!" Aizen went totally insane at this point, yelling at himself.

"Mugetsu."

My mouth uttered the word right before immediate darkness fell upon him, obliterating him. The dark Getsuga Tensho sliced through the ground and even the sky itself. I took a second to comprehend its power before light rushed back to my eyes as I looked down at the helpless being under me. It seemed that the attack had done its job. I was about to turn my back to him when a purple vortex appeared and swirled under him. My eyes widened as he started to get absorbed by it like quicksand.

"No! He can't get away!" Without a hesitation, I followed him through the portal. That's all I remember before I blacked out.

**-Still at the Fight Scene-**

"Yade Yade, now where did they go to?" A certain blond haired scientist wondered as he fled to search for the combatants.

**-Ichigo's Mindscape-**

_Where am I? _My eyes opened to show me what was left of the tall skyscrapers that usually littered my inner world. _What the hell is happening? Am I losing my Shinigami powers already?_

"Yes Ichigo, you are losing your powers but there is one way to for you to keep them." I whirled around to be met face to face with Tensa Zangetsu and my Hollow's combined form.

"What do you mean when you say that my powers can be saved?"

"When you used Mugetsu, you deliberately held back from using your full power. Whatever's left is in me. If you indeed want to keep your powers, we need to merge together and that will be our final farewell."

"How strong will I be?" I asked with barely kept straight face.

"You will regain your power up to where it was when you fought Aizen but you will not be able to use the Final Getsuga Tensho again." He had a straight face on as well.

"So this will be the last time we talk? Either way?"

"That is right." My mind raced as I thought about it. _If I said no, I'll be able to go back to the life that I always wanted, a normal teenager life. But then I thought of all the hardships my friends went through and how much I wanted to protect them._

"I made my decision. Let's do it Tensa Zangetsu."

"Then I should tell you this. You will also gain all of mine and your Hollow's memories. Our skills and powers will be forced into your body which will be painful."

"Doesn't matter, let's hurry and do this."

He pulled out his sword and stabbed it into my body. The no pain feeling was familiar as we started to spin around in a circle, our bodies slowly blending together.

"Cast off your fear!" I heard him shout.

"Look forward and go forward!" I shouted in response.

Together in unison, we said the rest. "Never stand still! Retreat and you will age! Hesitate and you will die!" The last building under me collapsed under the mighty hurricane like storm we were creating.

"Call My Name! ZANGETSU!"

"Sayonara, Ichigo." He whispered to me before I blacked out for the second time that day.

**-On the Outskirts of the Land of Fiore-**

"What should we do with him Grandeeney?" _What's that voice?_

"I do not know Metalicana, what about you Acnologia?" _Who are these people? _I opened my eyes. 4 giant heads were staring down at me, each head different in each way. _Definitely not people._

"He's awake! Acnologia, speak to him!" The blue and black headed dragon seemed to be named Acnologia.

"Uh Hello, do you understand me oh powerful one?" _Powerful one, what is he talking about?_ I stood up and floated up to their eye level.

"What and who are you? Are you Hollows!" I reached for my back to get Zangetsu but it wasn't there.

"He seems very confused right now. Why don't you help him out Igneel?"

"The one and only Igneel has to teach a stranger! Preposterous!"

"Either that or we bring him to the Dragon King…"

"Damn it! Fine I will. I hate you Grandeeney, you know?" While they were conversing, I was furiously thinking things out. _These creatures weren't Hollows. They were dragons of some kind and they were powerful dragons too. Each one was twice a captain's level easy. Two of them was even on par with Kenpachi's unrestricted reiatsu level. I could tell they had no evil intentions but I wanted to be careful. After searching a bit, I found out that Zangetsu was at my side in what must be its sealed form. I pulled it out to see that it was a regular katana but had the same grip and chain as my Bankai._

"Whoa, no need to pull out your weapon. We are your allies uh"

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" I answered the one who I figured was Igneel.

"That's an interesting sword you have there, what's it made out of?" I turned to face the dragon known as Metalicana. His sharp tongue was rubbing his snout, kind out how a hungry vampire would act.

"It's made out of my reiatsu" I answered simply. The creatures shifted a bit at this comment.

"What do you mean by reiatsu? Is that a form of mana or magic?" The female Grandeeney asked me.

"In a sense it would mean my energy. Wait I'm getting off topic. Where's Aizen?" I reached out with my hands to try to find his spirit ribbon. A usual red ribbon was now a shade of black and grey.

"Follow me if you must, there is someone that I need to take care of." I flash stepped ahead of them, following the black ribbon.

"Should we follow him? He seems dangerous." Metalicana's usual selfishness was gone.

"Even though he does, I can sense that he is very kind person. We should go with him and help him."

"Wise words Grandeeney, I second that motion." Igneel flew up and started to fly with him. Soon all the dragons were following him.

"One thing to say, He's crazy fast" said the sky dragon.

**-Also on the Outskirts of Fiore-**

_This is definitely not Japan, nor is it any place I know in Soul Society. I have to ask for help from those dragons. Where the hell did you take us Aizen? _I stepped down into a large clearing just for my confusion to increase. In the middle of a small crater stood a white, spike shaped thing. _This is weird; Aizen's spirit ribbon leads exactly to that thing. _Something in my head told me that thing was Aizen, but he was all wrapped up in a strong seal. At first I thought it was Zangetsu but I remembered how we had merged together into one being. _I'm going to miss that man. _The flapping of wings interrupted my thoughts.

"Whoa, what did you do to that guy Kurosaki Ichigo?" Igneel was the first to speak as they circled the stone and me.

"I am not sure but what I am certain of is that the man sealed into that thing could possibly bring the world down to its knees. It must never be unsealed." The creatures could tell how serious this matter was.

"If that is true, then we should bring it back with us. It will be safe in the dragon's den right?" Grandeeney's words struck me harshly.

"What! Do you really think that he will be safe there! There are dozens of people that could unseal him and bring him back to life!" These words came out of my mouth before I could even think straight.

"Relax Kurosaki Ichigo. I may not know which land you came from but in Earth land, us dragons are the most powerful. Trust in us." My anger seemed to simmer down as the ancient voice flowed through me. I looked up at Grandeeney and sighed.

"Fine, I will trust in you. Also, please just call me Ichigo." I grabbed the seal with one arm and shunpoed back to where we were before.

**-Dragon's Den-**

"So do you want to start by telling me where I am?" I wanted to start with the basics and work my way down to the specifics.

"You are in Earth Land, near the border into the kingdom of Fiore. Can you tell us where you came from Kurosaki Ichigo?" Grandeeney seemed to do all the talking.

"I am from a town called Karakura town in Japan. I'm also from a place called Soul Society if that helps."

"Ja-pan? I have not heard of such place before. In our world, everyone is from Earth Landor somewhere near it. The place Soul Society also does not seem familiar." After learning this, I had a feeling I wasn't in the same dimension. I mean I've never heard of dragons before either. _I have to stay here until I find a way back home._

"Is that really true? If it is, I think that I'm not from this world. I was brought here after my battle with Aizen. He's the thing back there" I said as I threw a glance at the statue.

"Not from this world? So your saying you're from a different dimension? What kind of magic is that?" Igneel seemed to be really baffled.

"Another question, what kind of magic do you use? I mean we can tell you have an enormous amount of power, stronger than us dragons combined" Grandeeney asked nicely. _Damn I'm leaking my reiatsu again._

"Um I am not quite sure but you could say that I use Shinigami powers." I answered as I pushed my spiritual pressure back down to a regular human's level.

"Sh-shinigami! You're a death God!" almost all the dragons said in unison.

"Well yeah in a sense that's right, but do not worry. I do not kill innocent people for no reason." The dragons all calmed down at this comment. "Also can I ask who exactly you are?" _I need to get to know them if I am to befriend them._

"Ah well I am Grandeeney, the sky dragon. I'm not that strong but I can heal almost every wound or poison." _She's just like Unohana-Taicho._

"My turns. I'm Acnologia the darkness dragon. Humans are nothing but pests to me so I just ignore them, try to just leave me alone." _No care whatsoever about people, interesting._

"Eh um so I'm Metalicana, the iron dragon." _Huh?_

"Hey, don't just skip to my turn. Sigh/ Metalicana is a naturally cold person, probably because of his element which is steel. Oh by the way, I'm Igneel the fire dragon. _Igneel seems to be the peace keeper between these dragons. Metalicana is just another hotheaded jerk._

"Now the problem is what we should do with you." Grandeeney gained control of the conversation again.

"We should just leave him alone; he's strong enough to survive. He will probably find a town and settle down too." Acnologia said while looking away.

"No we can't do that! We should help him find a good place to stay." Grandeeney fired at him with a glare.

"How about we send him to Fairy Tail?" All the dragons looked at Igneel when he said that. "He will make good friends with Natsu. Maybe he'll meet Gajeel too Metalicana."

"Che I don't care what happens to that guy" grunted Metalicana as he took a few steps away.

"Ano, who is this Natsu and Gajeel you guys are talking about?" I asked politely.

"Long ago Igneel, Metalicana and myself raised a few orphan humans. Their names are Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. We taught them everything and we did everything together but soon we thought of something. They needed to be with their own kind so all of us disappeared from their sights. Fairy Tail is the guild that Natsu goes too."

"So you want me to search for Fairy Tail and meet your foster son?" I spoke to Igneel. I could see some hints of worry in his eyes. I looked at Grandeeney and also at Metalicana. They both had also had some worry on their faces. _They must really care about them._

"I can tell that you all are very concerned about them. I shall go to Fairy Tail." Delight radiated from them when they heard this news. "But I will not tell them that you sent me there."

"Agreed, you should leave tomorrow at daybreak." Grandeeney said before she stomped away to her bed. The other dragons followed her example and went off to bed.

"Oh I'm sorry; you can sleep in my nest." Grandeeney shifted a bit to show a soft spot on her belly. I thanked her as I leaned on her.

"I know that some of the others could seem a bit mean but we all are just confused on how to act. You're the one of the only human traveler to talk to us and stay alive so we do not know exactly what to do."

"It's fine. You all were very welcoming in fact." I said as I remembered how my father would greet me, a kick to the face. "I have just one question. How did you exactly find me?"

"Ah well we were all gathered together for the Dragon King's Feast next week when you just dropped from the sky in the middle of us. We were actually about to kill you but your mana knocked all of us out before we could."

"Really? Sorry about that, I'm still controlling my powers. Uh what's the Dragon King's Feast?"

"It is alright and I have noticed that too. You now give off no more mana then a regular human. The Dragon King's Feast is when the Dragon King calls all the dragons together for a meeting. Oh you must join us!"

"I see I will give it some thought." A yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

"You must be tired. We shall speak in the morning. Good Night Ichigo."

**-The Next Morning-**

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up." Igneel's voice was loud and eager this morning.

"Good morning everyone." I noticed that I was sleeping alone. "Where did Grandeeney go to?"

"I'm right here Ichigo." She was standing in front of a big burlap sack. The dragons all gathered around her and me. "We obtained this bag from a traveler that had run away from seeing Metalicana. We have no use for it but you might. Inside is a map, some clothing and enough money to last a day or two. We also want you to have this." She pulled out 4 objects. "These are the scales of the dragons present. Each one has its own power. Mine will heal any wound instantly once every day"

"Mine will radiate heat, no matter where you may be" Igneel said.

"Mine is the hardest material ever. It will never break" Metalicana grunted before looking away.

"Mine will double the power of any magic cast but only once can it do this." Acnologia said without looking at me.

"They will also give you knowledge on how to use one dragon slayer spell. We want you to keep our scales to remember us. They may become useful one day."

"Wow, this is really thoughtful of you all. Do not worry, I will be fine." I gathered all the items into the bag. When I touched each scale, some knowledge flew into my mind. _These could be useful. _A quick glance at the map showed me to go south. "Goodbye Grandeeney, Igneel, Metalicana and Acnologia. I will meet you all again at the Dragon King's Feast. Take care of Aizen." With an assortment of farewells, I started on my journey to Fairy Tail.

**Okay so how was that? I know that the dragons don't stay together but I needed this change for my plot. I also changed Ichigo's personality a bit. We didn't meet any main characters yet but like I said before, this is kind of like an introduction. I will probably update in a week so please review! Maybe it will be shorter. That's it for now so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Konnichiwa readers! I am back with another chapter of The Fairy Shinigami. Thank you so much for reviewing and following my story people. I would have posted earlier but my tennis team had a match so I had to attend. I carefully read over each review and I have taken each suggestion very seriously. For the pairings, it will probably stay MirajanexIchigo but time may change that so yeah. On a side note, my computer for some reason thinks Ezra is the right version of Erza so please excuse any errors I missed. For the power levels, I changed the dragons' power levels in chapter one since this created a bit of a problem for me. If you didn't know, in Soul Society, the ranks go as Captain, Vice-captain/ lieutenant, and 18 ranked Shinigamis. From there are normal foot Shinigamis that don't even have Shikai. Mages automatically get a foot Shinigami status and higher from there. If you don't want to check up on the chapter 1 edit, I'll just say it here:**_ "__**Each one was twice a captain's level easy. Two of them was even on par with Kenpachi's unrestricted reiatsu level."**_

**Review Answers:****To Arms of Loneliness:**** I thank you for spending a lot of time reviewing for my story. I will continue to write new chapters and new stories when under flames so rest assured. I know that the dragons were a bit OCC but I figured they would be at least smart. They wouldn't attack a being that is way beyond their power level. I tried to portray their original personalities as much as I could such as Acnologia's unwillingness to help or Grandeeney's natural mother like personality. I also needed to change them to fit the story better. I know that I have numerous spelling and grammar errors but I try to fix these mistakes. I tried to put more details into this chapter than the last one. I know that Ichigo joining Fairy Tail is a very basic idea so I will put some twists into this idea. **

**To nxkris:**** I'm glad that you found the first chapter interesting. Ichigo has Zangetsu and his abilities but yes his spirit is gone. For the hollow issue, only time can tell but I'm sure for a fact that he will have hollow powers (Hierro, Cero, Bala and 50% chance for a resurrection). He really would be overpowered if he became a dragon slayer as well. Plus, the training would not have fit the time flow. I'm thinking of Ichigo's max power being a combo of his new Bankai (When he fought Aizen) and his hollow final form. Regarding Acnologia's scale, it will become a very important item in the future but when will not be told. This will not be the end of the Bleach timeline but it will take a break for 2-3 chapters.**

**Summary:**** Aizen's will to keep living was answered by the Hogyoku since both he and Ichigo were transported to another dimension, otherwise known as Earth land. More precisely the land Fiore. With Urahara's seal kido still kicking in, Ichigo starts to get used to the place but the Fiore is not exactly what you call peaceful. What new adventures and challenges will come in Ichigo's way in The Fairy Shinigami!?**

**This Fanfic will be rated T for violence and language. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail; it all goes to their own respectful creators.**

**Key:**

_Ichigo's Thoughts _

**-Time or place change-**

Any Action/

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**-Forest near Magnolia Town-**

_It should be around here somewhere. Is this map wrong? _ I flipped the map around in circles, trying to make sense of it. While doing so, I unconsciously I walked onto a little dirt road. The sound of beating hooves attracted my attention. I looked to my right to see a carriage of some sort being pulled by two horses. _Perfect, I could ask for directions. _ Before I could flash step to it, I noticed something. There were a dozen spiritual signatures lurking in the woods. Each one was at a regular Shinigami level but I still brought my reiatsu to beyond their sense. One of them jumped out and started to follow the carriage, sort of like a predator stalking his prey. Knowing that they were up to no good, I shunpoed to right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said with a hand on his shoulder. He was so surprised that he jumped.

"Wha-what the hell?"

"You're not planning to steal from this carriage are you?"

"Hell yeah I am, guess I'll have to deal with you first!" He turned his weapon, a short sword, to me and swung. His arrogant smirk was wiped when I caught his sword mid-swing.

"That was not a good idea" I simply stated before I used a technique I learned from Zangetsu to knock him out. _A concentrated beam of reiatsu to the head should be just enough to bring someone asleep. _I had learned all his techniques and powers after the excruciating pain I went through in the woods.

"Hey! Do you know who the hell we are?" I turned back my attention to see that the rest of the thieves had popped out from the trees and bushes, weapons drawn.

"Yes, you're regular no good thieves that need to be dealt with." Soon enough, they all met the same fate as their friend. _Now where the hell is the stupid town?_ My question was answered when I looked back at the carriage. It had stopped right in front of a huge metal gate with the name Magnolia on it with curvy black letters. Before I barged in I thought about some things. _I don't even know where this Fairy Tail would be. I don't want to get in trouble for barging into their town either._ Then I had a brilliant idea.

**-The Gates of Magnolia Town-**

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard at the gate shouted. It seemed that I had thought well ahead.

"Ah I'm here to sign up to the guild known as Fairy Tail. On the way here, I apprehended these bandits from stealing from a fellow traveler." The guard didn't seem to buy it until he say the unconscious bundle behind me.

"Those are the 12 bandits! They have been attacking tens of travelers but were never captured because of the low reward cost. Please please, do enter." He pushed open the large iron gates with a wide smile. _My plan worked after all, I guess I absorb Uryu's strategic thinking._

"Uh I'm new here so can you point me in the direction of the guild?" I asked the man as he closed the gates behind me.

"Oh sure sure, follow the road right in front of you. Go straight ahead and you can't miss it. I'm sure they will be delighted to have such a strong and kind mage" I nodded him a thanks before I skipped the trip through the town and landed right in front of the building. It wasn't a very big building but it sure was eye catching. It had multiple vibrant colors decorating every wall and corner. The large door also had a warm and inviting feel to it. _So this is the famous Fairy Tail? _The walk up to the front door was pretty ordinary. I was ready for many things by entering but having a body thrown across the room into me was not one of them. I reflexively dodged to the side. Looking back at the room, it seemed like everyone was fighting and/or having one of the greatest time of their lives. Avoiding danger, I used a fast shunpo to get to one of only people that seemed not willing to fight.

"Um hello, is this place the place known as Fairy Tail?" I asked the white haired girl behind a bar counter. She looked up at me from her job and our eyes met. _Whoa she is gorgeous!_

"Y-yes it is. How may I help you?" After a more careful look, I noticed she had big blue eyes that stood out from her pale skin and long white hair. I tried to keep my eyes away from her hourglass figure. _What's going on? I never felt his way before!_

"Can you tell me where I could hand over these bandits I have?" I said trying to keep my image straight. Her reiatsu level was at a 12th seats level but I could tell she was suppressing herself a lot.

"Oh you can do that right here." She called a few men over to pick them up. While they we leaving, they dropped a tiny bag of money into my hands. _It really is a little. It's only a little more than the dragons gave me. _

"I haven't seen you here before, do you belong to another guild?" she asked while refilling beer kettles for an already heavily drunk woman next to me. I could tell she had did a check up on me as well since she was more welcoming. _Good thing I suppressed my reiatsu_.

"No I just arrived here. I was wondering if I could join this guild." Her eyes widen even more at this.

"I'm sorry but our guild master is currently at a meeting with other masters. It is usually his decision for allowing new members join. I am really terribly sorry." At that note she went back to serving the other people. Every minute or so, I saw her give me a glance and a smile.

"Oi, carrot top!" _Damn what the hell? That name is used here too! _I turned around to see a boy walking up to me. He wore a scarf and black vest which revealed a very muscular and toned chest. _Hmm a decent 14__th__ seats level, could take a pounding._

"You seem new around here, wanna fight me?" He didn't really give me a chance to respond before he swung a fiery fist towards face. Not wanting to dodge this attack because of the nickname; his punch directly hit my face. Instead of me getting punched down, the cracking of bones resonated from his arm. _Shit, I messed up_.

"Agh! What in the world are you made of?" he screamed in pain. I could tell his arm was fractured because of multiple lumps visible under the skin. I was about to request for a doctor when he said "Ha you seem pretty strong, I'll fight you again later" before running off, most likely to heal his arm.

"You took care of that situation in a very different way." I faced the counter again to see the white haired beauty again."I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh it's Kurosaki Ichigo. Your name is?"

"My name is Mirajane, very pleased to meet you. Um can I ask how you did that to Natsu's arm? You didn't even counter his punch." _So that cocky guy was Natsu Dragneel? _I thought about the question that she asked me. I knew that the real reason was because of my new hollow power, Hierro, had enriched my already super dense skin. Almost like a second coating but I couldn't tell her that. I quickly made up a fake technique.

"Uh well I focused my mana to harden the place where the punch would land." I lied. This actually wasn't all a lie since my Hierro did this process, just unconsciously.

"That is a weird type of magic, well who am I to judge people. Would you me to give you a tour of our guild since you will probably join it soon?" Mirajane asked sweetly. _She really reminds me of how Inoue would act._

"Yeah, that would be great." With a smile she got out of the bartender's area and came to the front.

"Well if you didn't know already, this area is the café area. Most people just hang around in this area all the time. If you look to the left, you will see the main guild job board." I followed her finger to see a large billboard with dozens of wanted looking posters.

"Um job board?" I questioned her.

"Oh you don't know about jobs? I'll explain it to you so listen carefully. There are multiple jobs on the board that you or your group can accept. Most of them are here in Fiore but some do require you to go to different countries. When you complete your task, you will go to whoever requested the job and they will give you your reward. That's about the basics of it, understand?" She looked up at me with eyes full of kindness. I nodded to her as an answer. "Okay then, on with the tour! The second floor is prohibited from regular mages. You have to be S class to tackle the S class job board. You should ask Master Makarov which class you will be put in but most newcomers are usually put in the C class." We had gone around the whole guild in that short time. "I think that is mostly it. If you have any questions, feel free to come up to me and ask. I can tell we will become great friends." Her sweet smile was back on her face as she went back to her bartender job. _She really is a pretty girl. I wonder…_

"Oi carrot top! I want a rematch!" I turned around again to see the guy who tried to punch me. _Ugh back again? _Then I looked above him to see the second foreign creature to me, aside from dragons. It was a blue cat which was pretty normal but the real strange part was that it had large white wings that were helping him stay afloat.

"Natsu! It's not polite to fight people you just meet." The cat commented as it landed on his shoulder. _It talks too? _I did a quick reiatsu check to find out that it really was just a cat a bit of reiatsu.

Next to Natsu was a cute blonde girl. She had very big eyes and a figure that was on par with Inoue. She was about a 17th seats level. Standing next to her stood a very serious looking man that just happened to be half naked. His raven hair and dark eyes stood out to me as well as his power level which was very similar to Natsu's.

"Please excuse my friends; they tend to get hotheaded very often." Behind me stood a beautiful red hair girl wearing armor that matched her quite nicely. _Where are all these babes coming from?_ That's when I noticed her mana level. It reached a shocking 5th seats power "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. We were just about to leave on a mission so please excuse us." The two boys suddenly got up and started hugging each other, acting all buddy-buddy. _They must be scared of her. _She was walking through the guild doors when I called her.

"Chotto matte, if you are going on a mission, may I join you?" _I have to get closer to Natsu this way._

"I don't know. It is a pretty hard and urgent mission. We should not let a stranger come with us."

"Hey come on, let him join. Lucy's joining us isn't she? Ichigo's really strong too! Plus, Mirajane seemed to like him" Natsu commented.

"Hmm fine. It will be a good experience and a chance to get to know each other. Hurry along; we have to catch the train."

**-Magnolia Station-**

"Why do I have to team up with you?" Natsu started the argument with the boy whom I learned was Gray.

"Don't go blaming me! I'm all the help Erza needs!" fired Gray.

"Why don't you go by yourself then?"

"Psh then leave us and get beaten up by Erza later." The two didn't seem to notice all the attention they were attracting. Lucy and I sweat dropped at this embarrassing scene in front of us.

"Do they always act like?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not sure about always, I became a member just 2 days before you did so I'm just as new as you." _I see, so she's new to this guild as well._

"If that's so, why did you join this mission?"

"Mirajane asked me to stop those two from fighting. I don't really know what to do." Her hands slapped into her face as if she was trying to hide herself.

"Don't worry about it too much" I encouraged her. "I'm sure Erza will be more than enough for the job." Right on cue Erza showed up to the scene, pulling a wagon with way to much luggage. The two boys had stopped fighting and now were peacefully speaking with each other. For some reason, Natsu spoke the word that was the cat's favorite word, Aye.

"You guys can go inside. I need to get this luggage onto the train." Following her advice, we all took our seats inside of our cabin. As soon as the train started to move, Lucy started a conversation.

"Erza, what type of magic do you use?" Erza, who sat across from her, ignored the question. After a minute of silence Gray commented.

"I think that Erza uses a beautiful type of magic" Erza lifted her head and objected..

"No, I believe that Gray has an even more beautiful magic." He stared at her for a while before he brought out his hands. He slammed a fist and palm creating a large blue magic circle to appeared. The white vapor coming out reminded me of the vapor that Toshiro made when he activated Bankai. Just as soon as it appeared; it vanished, leaving behind an amazing ice figurine of the Fairy Tail insignia. While Lucy was admiring this, I noticed that the usual fiery Natsu wasn't joining and was cuddled up in the corner.

Happy followed my gaze and explained "Natsu gets very bad motion sickness when he gets on vehicles." Just to prove his point, Natsu muttered and leaned onto Erza. Erza's irritated growl and punch was enough to knock him unconscious. _I could have done that too_.

"Hey Ichigo, you never told us what kind of magic you use!" Happy exclaimed. Erza's ears perked up a bit at this comment. _Shit stupid cat, how do I explain this? _

"Ichigo's probably new to magic so he doesn't know the types. Right Ichigo?" Lucy really saved me by saying that. I didn't actually know the types so this was a good time to learn it. "It's alright; I'll explain it to you. There are two types of magic users, casters and holders. Caster is when the user sends out magic from his body while holders need an item to expel magic through. Natsu has the caster status since he makes fire while a celestial mage like me summons spirits to help us. Understand?" The curious eyes of the group, minus Natsu, stared at me. I thought furiously about what I had just learned. _Holder and caster mages. I guess Zangetsu's sword helps me make magic, giving me a holder type, but Hichigo's abilities definitely give me a caster status as well. So which one am I? I have to change the subject…_

"Uh yeah, I have a question. What is our mission anyway?" Only Erza seemed to notice how I had avoided the topic. Her look at me clearly said -we'll talk later-.

"Okay well this mission is very important. There is a dark guild known as Eisenwald that plans on releasing an unknown magic called Lullaby. I was going to ignore this until I heard a name. The master mind behind this is Erigor, known as the Shinigami of the dark guild. He only accepts assassination jobs and he is extremely dangerous so I just couldn't let this go." _Shinigami? He really doesn't know the power and responsibility that status is given._

"So what are going to do then? What's our plan?" Gray asked. Erza looked at him strangely.

"We are going to invade their guild of course" she said with a smile. The usual frowning Gray also sported a smile at this plan. Lucy, Natsu and I were left out from the delight the two were exchanging. I then suddenly got a bad feeling about this mission.

**Alright! That's a wrap people! Okay so this chapter is about the same length as the first one but has a lot more content. I know that I ignored Happy a lot but for some reason, he doesn't fit in with me. MirajanexIchigo is pretty evident so yeah. I'll listen to your suggestions and whatnot so please review! Jae Nae!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Mission

**Hello Readers! I'm so sorry for this extremely late update! Here's the intriguing reason why: My girlfriend, Hannah, and I went to her parent's beach house in Myrtle Beach for the last week summer before school started. On the way there, our driver (Hannah insisted me to hire one since our parents don't like the prospect of us dating and I don't get my license until I pass the test) accidently closed the door on my right hand. It wasn't entirely his fault since I was not paying attention on where I was putting it but nevertheless, my middle three fingers were sprained for the rest of our trip. We still went to the beach but I wasn't allowed into the water without a covering which greatly affected my swimming. Anyway, Hannah wouldn't let me type anything at all so I had to take a little break from this story. As soon as school started, I had a huge amount of homework which I had to do before this story. Now enough of my sad but slightly amusing story. If such an event occurs again, I will post an Authors Note and details. To a reader's suggestion, I will try to change the perspective of the story regularly. Plus, although Erza and Ichigo seem like their in love here, it will just be a sibling kind of love so don't think too much. IchigoxMirajane all the way! Although a love triangle could be interesting… If I didn't mention it before but the dragon's scales are about the size of small dinner plates and just as thick. Again, so sorry for this lateness.**

**To Arms of Loneliness: Ichigo has changed in many ways through the Bleach timeline. Although it is true that he was a bit headstrong at times but I tried to change that since he has the knowledge and wisdom of Zangetsu. He also is in an unfamiliar world so he knows that he must be careful. I will make him a bit hardheaded in this story but not as much as when he stormed off to save Rukia, he was really brave but stupid back then. As for Natsu's arm, let's just say there was a very fast healer, don't dwell on it.**

**To Kami no Kage: Well if you remember, Ichigo is not really the best at detecting power levels. He also only detected the amount they were giving off at that moment. Plus, if you think about it more, there are no mages in Fairy Tail that can obliterate a mountain with a single thrust so no one would actually come close to Ichigo's power, *cough 'except Aizen'*. The regular captains can also destroy at least half a city with their Bankai according to Kisuke Urahara and Byakuya Kuchiki. The mage's power levels will rise throughout the story so don't think I am belittling them.**

**To Zem107: Ha-ha Yeah I know that they do act a bit OOC but given the circumstances, I decided to change them a bit. Their original personalities will stay the same but some elements are certain to change. **

**To Lightningblade49: He hides them for 3 reasons. (1) He doesn't know the extent of his powers yet because of the confusion with Mugetsu and all. (2) He doesn't know about lost magic… yet. (3) If he didn't, the others would most likely be crushed. Even if he is at a completely different "Dimension" as the others, they will still suffocate, just as Aizen did to the people in Karakura town.**

**Summary:**** Aizen's will to keep living was answered by the Hogyoku since both he and Ichigo were transported to another dimension, otherwise known as Earth land, more precisely the land Fiore. With Urahara's seal kido still kicking in, Ichigo starts to get used to the place but the Fiore is not exactly what you call peaceful. What new adventures and challenges will come in Ichigo's way in The Fairy Shinigami!?**

**Rating and Disclaimer:**** This Fanfic will be rated T for violence and language. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail; it all goes to their own respectful creators.**

**Key:**

_Current POV's Thoughts _

**-Time or place change-**

-POV Change-

ASDFGHJKL=Dramatic pause

**Chapter 3: The Real Deal**

**The new found friends realized that they had all forgotten about Natsu on the train when the usually quiet Happy questioned them. A moment later, they ended up riding on a fast moving car that Erza had gotten from seemingly nowhere. Meanwhile, Natsu was in combat with one of Eisenwald's guild members. If you want, you can look at the battle in episode 5. After chasing down the train, Natsu jumped out of the train, knocking over Gray. This is where it continues.**

"Oh my god Natsu, are you okay!?" Lucy frantically asked. He had just jumped out of a high-speed train.

"He's going to be fine, aren't you Natsu?" Erza asked. Despite his protests, she grabbed and hugged him into her body which was unfortunately covered with armor.

"At least you're unhurt" I remarked, adding 'sort of' quietly.

"How come nobody is caring about me?" muttered Gray.

"Unhurt? What the hell are you talking about? I got into a fight with a dark guild guy in that train!" he screamed at me resulting in me giving him a blank stare.

"A fight? What did he look like?" the redhead intervened.

"I don't know, he looked like every other dark guild member. Uh I think he came from Eisenwald or something." Erza suddenly swung her arm, making contact with his face.

"Baka! Those are the people we're chasing for! How the hell could you not know when I explained everything 30 minutes ago!?" Natsu was helpless under Erza angry wrath. After a minute of watching, I decided to stop it. With a quick shunpo to avoid speculation, I landed right in between the two taking a couple of rapid beatings to Erza's shock.

"Erza, Natsu was unconscious the whole train ride so he couldn't have possibly known what was going on. How about we calm down and think about our next plan?" I asked softly but with authority. She stared menacingly at Natsu before rejoining the others who were staying silent and watching the show.

"So Natsu, do you remember anything special about that guy you fought with? Anything different that could be important?" He paused for a minute to think of my words.

"Now that you mention it, he had this skull pipe thing with 3 eyes on it. He seemed to get really nervous when I saw it." _A 3 eyed skull pipe? I wonder that could be?_

"Do any of you know what he's talking about?" I faced the others to see them as confused as me except Lucy. She looked as if she had chills going through her body.

"A 3 eyed skull pipe named Lullaby…" she quietly said to herself. "It's h-horrible!" she screamed suddenly, surprising us all.

"Lucy, what do you mean?" Gray asked trying to calm her.

"I remember reading about it in a book a long time ago. Lullaby is a product of dark magic. It used to just make people fall asleep, but after Zeref used it." _Zeref? I wonder who that might be…_ "It made anyone who hears the tune get their soul sucked out of them, killing them instantly!" The team stood motionless as they tried to digest those words. _Their souls are sucked out of them? Lullaby must bring out the spiritual body of anyone who hears its tune, but that wouldn't make them die, would it?_

"I what Lucy is saying is true," I said to break the silence. "We must hurry and chase them before they use it in a populated area!" My words seemed to have struck them because soon, we were speeding towards the next station.

"Erza, you need to slow down! Your using too much of your mana!" I heard Gray yell at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We need to go faster if we want to catch up with them! Step on it Erza!"

"I can't. If I use any more mana, I won't be able to fight."

"She's right Ichigo. This car gets its fuel from the energy inside a person. If she uses any more mana, she won't be able to use any of her abilities if a fight occurs!" Gray yelled at me from the roof of the car. I couldn't quite understand why he was on the roof of the car when there was so much space down here. After I thought, I spoke up again.

"Pass the energy sucking strap to me. I'll make us get there faster" I said to her.

"W-what are you talking about? You barely have any mana surrounding you! We'll go even slower!" She argued back angrily.

"You have to trust me; I have more power than you think I do." I whispered to her so that no one else could hear me. She gave a warning glare before handing me the wrist strap. As soon as it was on, I quickly imagined my inner ocean of Reiatsu. I pictured a small wave, making just a little energy to leak out. I focused that little bit into the strap, making sure that I didn't overload it. Almost immediately, the vehicle lurched forward at almost 2 times the speed as before, gathering a yelp and a few gasps from the others.

"Wow! Were gonna beat Eisenwald there for sure!" exclaimed Lucy. The others didn't seem to notice or care that much after the initial shock but Erza gave me a glancing glare. I silently mouthed 'later' to her, earning a nod.

"Buckle up cause here we go!"

**-Oshibana Station-**

We arrived just in time to see the train roll into the station. The high speed vehicle came to a screeching halt before busting apart to reveal the menacing and belligerent grins on the guild members faces. The dark members were just about to attack the civilians when our group sprung into action.

"Seems like we arrived just in time" I said out loud halting any more advances from the enemy.

"You are right, we have to get all these civilians out of here, they're bound to get hurt in our fight with Eisenwald," the now responsible redhead added. Her tired and shallow breathing did not go unnoticed from me. _Driving that vehicle must have tired her out more than she thought. _I glanced behind me to see Gray and Erza prepped for battle while Natsu was still having motion sickness on Lucy's back. I inwardly sighed; _your apprentice has a fatal weakness Igneel._

"Oh? Look what our luck brought us here, a couple of mage wannabe's." A lanky but built man said from the back. The crowd dispersed as he slowly walked towards us. His nonchalant persona fit him well as he brought his immense scythe up and his shoulders in one fluid motion. Almost as if my memory clicked, I suddenly matched him with someone I knew. I couldn't help but burst out a laugh that stopped his advance.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry; it's just that your body, personality and weapon reminded me of a guy I once knew. Ah that Nnoitra was such a bastard" I laughed out. A person on the right of him suddenly raised his club and charged toward me.

"Yah, how dare you laugh at the great Erigor!?" he screamed out before he swung his club down at my seemingly unsuspecting shoulder in an overhead strike. What he did not notice was that an instant before he hit, I had done 3 things.

One: I jabbed his wrist, instantly knocking the weapon from his grasp. Two: I brought my hand up to his face, making the position right before a single finger flick. Three: I raised my lips to his ear speaking just one word that sent chills through the now defenseless man.

"Baka." That was all I said before flicking my finger, sending the man soaring through the air into a large pillar. It crumpled to dust by the sheer speed and power of the projectile. The victim was unconscious in a coma before he even touched the ground. The silence that permeated the station spoke just one thought '_Stay away from the orange haired guy.' _

"Ah did I overdo that? I tried holding back though…" The mass of mages all received another chill through their bodies.

"Che your pretty strong but I have other things to do than deal with little fairies" Erigor said as calmly as he could.

"What are you going to do with Lullaby Erigor!?" Erza shouted from behind me. I turned around to meet her shocked but curious eyes staring right at mine. I gave her curt nod and mouthed 'later'.

"Ha-ha you want to know my plan? Fine, I'll tell you. We're going to broadcast Lullaby throughout the entire block. That way people will start to fear and respect dark guilds." The plan made the fairies stiffen.

"We have to stop him! Gray gather up the civilians and bring them all away from range! Go!" Gray didn't waste any time asking questions and swiftly followed Erza's orders. Just as he was exiting the station, a whole army of men marched in. The leader brought his hand to his sword and grasped the hilt lightly.

"Leave children, us men will handle these criminals" commanded the leader. Just as soon as he spoke those words, an unexplainable ton of energy crashed down on to their bodies.

"I had enough of being called a child from Byakuya and Yamamoto. I am not going to take orders in this place to." The army raised their heads to see the scowling teen that practically radiated energy. "Gray, take these men and tell them the situation. You can tell them what they're supposed to do." I stated before gathering up my posture again. The men scrambled to their feet, not quite sure of what happened but what they were sure about was that this man could kill them all without lifting a finger. Gray smiled to my decision and proceeded to inform the new allies of the plan.

"Oi, did you forget about us Mr. Hotshot?" Erigor questioned jauntily. I heard Lucy and Erza shout a warning before a cold sharp tempest sliced into my back. My shikousho tore at the wind, exposing the muscles and scars of my previous battles. A murmur was passed through the coterie as I felt their gazes on my battle scars. A faint whisper of my name escaped from Erza's lips.

"Oh no, how could I forget you Erigor-san? I just needed to protect the innocent from the fight we are going to have. I just wish your comrades wouldn't get in our way," I said giving Erza a questioning look. She raised an eyebrow before figuring out the plan I implied.

"Are you sure Ichigo? He is the top mage of Eisenwald; he would even give me a hard time" She confessed.

"You can't fight him in your condition, I'll leave you alone to protect Lucy and Natsu" I insisted, pointing at the now recovered flame breather. His eyes and palms blazed at the thought of finally fighting.

"Well that's nice how you care for each other so much, but everyone knows that Fairies can't fly in the wind! Attack!" Erigor bellowed before rushing towards me, bringing his scythe in an uppercut fashion. My hand on reflex caught the edge, widening his eyes for a moment.

"Who the hell are you?" he glowered before he took a leap away from me. He gave me a watchful gaze before his eyes settled on Zangetsu.

"You have a sword too, why do you not use it?"

"First of all, I'm not even a member of Fairy Tail. Second, I don't need my sword at the moment so I prefer to keep it sheathed" I answered to him. He got ready to charge me again when a cry interrupted us.

"Agh she's the legendary Titania, Queen of the Fairies!" A random villain wailed before he was cut down by Erza. Hichigo's favorite adjective to females, queen, caught my attention. Erza was now in a huge and glistening armor that equipped multiple metal wings that shined in the light. Over her head, yellow vortexes spawned sword after sword. She also wore a shining silver crown that accented her beauty even more than ever before.

"I'm back. The magic army is keeping order in the town" informed Gray while he joined the fray. The combination of melee swords, fire punches and ice weapons slowly pushed through the immense mass of dark mages.

"Che seems like you fairies are stronger than I expected. No matter, Eisenwald, commence plan Regroup-Distraction!" Erigor ordered. The frowns on the guild members did not go unnoticed as they started to converge into a triangle, their leader hiding among the back.

"Ichigo, their trying to block us from Erigor. He's escaping through the ceiling!" Erza informed. Sure enough, Erigor was flying towards the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"So long fairies!" He taunted before he was out of sight. Before I could even attempt to follow him, a dozen bodies jumped me. Although I made quick work of them, Erigor was long gone when I finished.

"Damn it, he probably wants to use Lullaby at a different, more important location. Something in Erza's head clicked because I half expected a light bulb to pop over her head.

"He's headed towards the guild master meeting! We have to stop him!" As soon as those words reached air, a bluish red blur swooped past me, spiraling out of the exit as well. _That was pretty fast! Almost as fast as a shunpo! _I used my limited but efficient reaitsu tracking skills to find out that the blur was actually Natsu and the talking blue cat from before. _So the cat can actually carry someone and fly that fast?_

"Erza!"

Lucy's cry of distress snapped me from my thoughts. I scanned the crowd to see Erza on one of her knees, barely holding back a katana from slicing her arm. Trying to save a new friend and ally, I flash stepped to her, grabbing Zangetsu on the way. This was the first time I used Zangetsu since my encounter with the dragons but this also felt like the right time to do so. With my obsidian black weapon in hand, I disarmed and knocked out the man along with a dozen of his goons in 3 seconds flat.  
"You alright Erza?" I asked with a helping hand. She eyed it carefully before taking the offer.  
"Who are you Ichigo? Why are you so strong?" she asked softly. She swiftly turned and covered a strike aimed for my back.  
"Answers will come in time. Right now, we have a mission to do" I said with a mysterious tone. I used the unconscious trick from before in quick succession as another dozen fell down.  
"Damn these weaklings! They're weak but there's way too many of them to handle at once."  
"You got that right, time to take things up a notch.". I brought Zangetsu up to shoulder height, parallel with my nose. I started to pump reiatsu into my body, making the ground around me shake and crack under the pressure.

-Erza's POV-

"Ichigo?" I asked. His mana energy was finally starting to show from his body. Blue tentacle-like clouds swirled around his body, acting sort of like they were licking at the ground and air around them.  
"Cleave the Heavens Asunder, Zangetsu!" He suddenly said, shocking me with the deep and powerful voice. The clouds converged all over his body, making him seem like a bright blue energy source. After a moment, the lights exploded upwards creating yet another hole on the ceiling.

"Ichigo?" I called again. Gray and Lucy's spirits were holding off the guild members so I brought my guard down to see that Ichigo had changed. His robe like attire had changed to become sleeveless and longer than his previous one. He also had boots and gloves on now with five link chains dangling at the end of them. What grabbed my attention the most was his huge sword. The meat cleaver like weapon was now even longer than his body and just as heavy looking. In place of where the grip and guard would have been, there were snow white bandage. The bandages seemed to get longer every second, winding its way up Ichigo's arm like a vine, finally stopping at his biceps.

"Ichigo?" I said for the third and hopefully last time since I didn't exactly know what was happening. _Why am I acting like this? I should be the model for Ichigo and the others._

"Everything's going to be fine now." His strong masculine voice made me look at him in wonder. _Is this what I think it is? _What happened next made my confusion increase even more.

"I can't believe it. How is he doing that!?" Lucy asked with astonishment next to me. I could barely believe it myself as I watched what Ichigo was doing.

Almost as if he was in a different time frame from us, Ichigo moved at a godly speed. He would appear in the middle of a bunch and then reappear at the far side of the station, unconscious men on his left and broken weapons on his right. All in the time it takes me to breath in and out. In just a few seconds, he was crouching in front of us, his amazing display of power finished.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's catch up to Natsu" He said as he reverted back to his regular form. I saw him sheathe his normal sized katana into his sheathe and stand.

"T-that was amazing Ichigo! What kind of magic is that!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Che not bad, just don't kill anyone" Gray added, his back turned.

ASDFGHJKL

"Nothing from you Erza?"

"N-no, let's just hurry" I reluctantly answered without looking. I could feel his amber brown eyes, watching me.

"Suit yourself then" he said before brushing past me. The others seemed oblivious of the exchange that was happening.

"We'll talk later" Ichigo muttered as he took his place next to me. All I could muster was a slight nod in return.

"Wait a second, where did we park again?"

**-Railroad on the Guild Master's Meeting-**

-Ichigo POV-

When we arrived to where Natsu was fighting Erigor, we were all shocked. The devastated ruins of the ground and tracks didn't affect us all much but the giant flaming hand sure did. I could feel Natsu's reiatsu mixed in with it so I assumed it was him who was making it. Just as I thought, Natsu flew out of the cavern, supported by the arm portion. _So he solidified his reiatsu to be able to hold objects in the real world. He's not as bad as thought Igneel._

"You will never be able to beat my Storm Mail. It had the most obsolete defense in all wind magic!" Erigor gloated. He was also hardening his reiatsu to the point where it created an armor-like suit to protect him. _Eh this fake shinigami is not that bad either._

"That baka, he'll collapse before he can use any more magic. He needs more flames!" Gray informed to us all. We were a good distance away so Natsu could not hear any of the comments we had.

"I haven't got anything to start a fire with, do you?" Erza said with worry. If what Igneel told me about fire dragon slayer magic is true, I knew what to do. Focusing, I increased the reiatsu into my palm, forming a red ball.

"Let's just see if he could swallow this" I said before I released the attack.

"Hado number 31, shakkahou." The kido traveled through the air at a relatively slow pace, slow just enough for a regular person to catch it, or eat.

"Natsu! Eat the fire ball!" I yelled to him. He looked up from his crouching position to see the kido a couple hundred feet away. Kind of like a vacuum, he sucked up the fire, swallowing the inferno that exploded in his mouth. He seemed to have no difficulty eating the hado spell, increasing my expectations of him even more.

"Oh Now I'm on fire! Thanks Ichigo!" he chuckled before slamming into Erigor's armor once again. After multiple exchanges, the storm mail was rendered helpless under the suction of the new blazing fire surrounding him. _Regular science and physics seem to work here as well. If that's true, then I should be able to create a Garganta out of here and back to my dimension._

"Fire Dragon's Fire Horn!" Natsu exclaimed as he finished Erigor off. Erigor's Storm Mail was nowhere to be seen when he flipped over onto the ground, lying in defeat. Natsu stood with one foot on him, breathing flames through his nostrils. After a minute, he calmed down and waved us over.

ASDFGHJKL

"Oi you idiot, how could you fight him over this railroad?" Gray and Natsu argued again, same as usual.

"Hey I won so it's fine isn't it? Erigor's plan is finished." Lucy defended.

"Um no, it's not. look here." The others gathered around me as I examined the fallen body. "He doesn't have the Lullaby flute with him, someone else has it."

**-Outside of the Guild Masters Meeting Hall-**

-Nobody's POV-

'_Damn it, I thought Erigor-sama's plan would work. I can't believe he lost to those Fairy Tail bastards.'_

Kageyama was standing on the cliff right above the meeting hall. Cold sweat trailed down his face as he clamped the Death flute into his mouth.

'_What I'm doing is the right thing.'_

"Matte!"

He looked up to see the orange haired man suddenly appear. Looking into the distance, he could also see the rest of the Fairy Tail crew trailing behind.

"What do you want?" He asked menacingly.

"I want you to not play that flute. Killing people will not do any good to this world."

"No! I have to do this for Erigor-sama!"

"Do you not get it? Your previous leader is done. He's been taken to jail so why don't you just hand me that flute" Ichigo said with his arm outstretched. Another bead of sweat dribbled down his face before Kageyama came to a conclusion.

"You know what? I have an even better idea. How about you become the first victim to die?" Before Ichigo could react, he blew into the hole. An ominous eerie tune immediately started spreading out, mixing with the murky darkness that emitted from the pipe. Seeing what was happening, he quickly turned to the others that were still a mile away.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" he summoned. The long rectangle shield traveled the mile in an instant, protecting and blocking his friends from coming any closer.

"ICHIGO!" The red haired girl screamed wither her fists pounding on the barrier. The others could do nothing while the darkness swallowed their new friend.

-Ichigo's POV-

_I'm going to protect my friends. Even if they don't know about me, I still will protect the ones I love…_

"AHAHA You see this power Lullaby gives me? I killed the great orange haired fairy by myself, myself!" Kageyama was way too crazed to see that Ichigo was still very much alive.

"You know there are two things wrong about what you said." He couldn't help but stutter. The man that was supposed to be dead was still speaking to him in a calm matter.

"T-that's i-i-impossible! You heard the tune!"

"One" I continued despite his jabbering. "I am not a member of Fairy Tail so stop calling me a Fairy!" I smacked the flute from his shaking hands.

"Two." He was shivering and trembling all over his body now. "I can't die, you see. I'm already dead." That was all he heard before collapsing on me, knocked out by the unconscious trick. _This is a really useful technique. I really need to make up a name for it. _

"Ichigo, is that really true?" Erza and the others had finally past the Danku and caught up.

"Yeah of course it is. Mirajane said that I need to talk to your master to become an official me-"

"No not that! About you already being dead?"

ASDFGHJKL

"I'll explain everything later, okay Erza?"

"Yeah that's fine, but you have to answer every question alright?" Something about the way she said it made me hesitate.

"You have my word" I said reluctantly. I didn't realize it but a smile had etched itself on my face.

"Uh guys, what the hell is happening to the flute?" I raised my eyebrows at Natsu's question before I felt an evil, hollow like reiatsu quite suddenly appear behind me. For the second time today, I pulled Zangetsu out. Pouring reiatsu into the blade absentmindedly, I charged my favorite attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The black tinted blue arch speeded through the air, crashing into and annihilating the monster. Making sure that everything was safe now, I sheathed Zangetsu.

"I said later Erza" I remarked, gaining a closed mouth and a chorus of chuckles. _This place is not that bad._

**And The End. For now of course. I know I ended it kind of awkwardly but I had to finish a 5 page essay due tomorrow and I really wanted to update today. Comments, questions, feel free to ask. Until next time, Jae Nae!**


	4. Chapter 4 Truths and Explanations

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the lateness but I was under probation because of a prank to** **my science teacher. I gave her a 15 dollar gift card to Victoria's Secret. We all had a** **laugh but the principal didnt think it was funny so I was suspended for two days. ** **Anyway I couldn't work on this story until today but it also gave me a chance to start** **another story which will be posted in short time. A couple things, a more detailed ****description was asked by a reader via Pm message. I decided to share this info with you all. Ichigo's regular description would be the same as usual except longer hair that flows to his neck. His Shikai was made from combining his many forms. Imagine black gloves with tiny holes on the tips, exposing part of his fingers. A buckle and chain is located where the wrist would be. The chain has 5 links and the last one is broken, sort of like his Tensa Zangetsu. His shikousho becomes like his Bankai uniform, except for the ends which aren't tattered. As for his sword, it's the same as his regular Shikai but the handle has changed. The white ribbon wraps around his arm, exactly like Ichigo's final form with Aizen. His physical body is left unchanged. Bankai will be explained at a later time. This chapter will be just explanations and things hence the title so minimum violence, sorry.**

**To MrNeedsToRemoveAllFAvs: I am sorry to hear that I did not meet you expectations for this story. I blame Microsoft Word and my incomplete knowledge for word choice and** **spelling mistakes because I know what the difference between absolute and obsolete is and I will fix it. I wanted to make Erigor's powers simpler since I hate the way characters** **spend 5 minutes in an episode explaining themselves when they lose in the end. What I** **meant by hardening his reiatsu was increasing the amount and making it denser. Since**  
**his element is wind, his energy would manifest in that way. I used the Japanese because I assumed that everyone watches these things in sub or reads them raw. Words like Oi, Baka, and Matte are very well known so I used them but if you prefer, I shall add a translation glossary at the end. Ichigo should not release all of his reiatsu because if he did, people would not just fall unconscious. They will disintegrate (According to Aizen and Yamamoto). Plus, he can only do it to people that have very little or no reiatsu. Kageyama was done by this ability because he was in a weakened state. I do not think Ichigo is stupid in any way but I do know that Uryu is far more advanced in strategy. I wrote things the way I did because there is a plan written out far in advance. You may not think it but I do have the entire story planned out so I only change the plot if a better idea comes. I think that's it. If you continue to dislike this story, just don't read it.**

**Summary: Aizen's will to keep living was answered by the Hogyoku since both he and** **Ichigo were transported to another dimension, otherwise known as Earth land, more** **precisely the land Fiore. With Urahara's seal kido still kicking in, Ichigo starts to get used** **to the place but the Fiore is not exactly what you call peaceful. What new adventures** **and challenges will come in Ichigo's way in The Fairy Shinigami!?**

**Rating and Disclaimer: This Fanfic will be rated T for violence and language. I do not** **own Bleach or Fairy Tail; it all goes to their own respectful creators.**

Key:

_Current POV's Thoughts_  
-**Time or place change**-  
-**POV Change**-  
_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_=Dramatic pause  
**Something that happens**. =Quick summary of untold events.

.

**Chapter 4**

**After the utterly one sided battle between Ichigo and Lullaby's true form, the team traveled back to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov knew the events that had happened so he decided to end the meeting early and follow the group home. Fairy Tail had a welcome back party in celebration of Team Natsu's successful mission and return (This party was around 6 o'clock). When the party finished, Team Natsu, Mirajane, Makarov and Ichigo all gathered into the basement. The door was locked magically to stop any eavesdroppers to Ichigo's request. Soon they were all sitting down at an oval table. This is where it continues.**

-**Ichigo's POV**-

"Okay. So now that we're here together, Ichigo has some explaining to do." Erza announced as she took her place. The table placement was me and Makarov at the ends of the oval, the others in between. Erza and Mirajane were at my immediate right and left while Natsu and Lucy sat next to Makarov. Gray and the flying cat, Happy decided to sit apart from the group in the corner. Everyone present nodded and gave me a look to start. Hefting a sigh, I put on a tight smile and began.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. If you did not find out already, I am not from this world." Makarov and Mirajane just sat there while the rest opened their mouths in shock. _Makarov and Mirajane must already know._

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell us that you're some sort of alien from outer space?" Natsu squeaked. Everyone sweat dropped at his naive personality but I couldn't blame him.

"No Natsu. I came from a different dimension, Karakura town in Japan. I'm still trying to find a way back home." I expected them to freak out like I would have but they didn't. They seemed to take this in easier than I thought.

"We all came from unknown and different places so we understand how you feel" Erza comforted as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Yeah it's alright Ichigo. So how did you get here anyway? Maybe you could go back the same way!" Lucy said with a smile. I couldn't help but to feel anger at what she said. I dropped my head to hide the painful scowl that went across my face.

"Ah did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's just a sore topic for me. I don't think I can quite tell you guys yet." They seemed to understand and changed the subject. They weren't ready for the story of the war or Aizen.

"How about you tell us about your powers instead" Gray asked. I knew everyone was waiting for this question so I had an answer already planned out.

"Well to make things simple, I use a wide range of powers. Ranging from attacks like the fireball you saw before and the barrier I set up to physical speed and melee forces. It will take forever to explain everything in detail so this is the shortest version." I leaned my chair back against the wall so see the reaction that was sure to come. As a matter of fact, I was actually the one who got shocked the most. I expected them to be scared or ask even more questions but they just smiled back like I had just said a joke.

"It looks like we gained a powerful ally guys" Erza smiled. The others nodded along, like they didn't even hear what I had just said.

"So Ichigo, will you be joining us?" Mirajane asked. She caught me off guard so all I could do was stutter. Almost falling back onto the floor, earning a laughing giggle from her.

"You guys are willing to just trust a stranger like me and allow me to join you?" I questioned. I had to ask because I was so confused. In Seireitei, after all the help I gave them, they still didn't trust me and these people were just willing too.

"Of course silly. You saved our asses out there, not to mention the way you handled Kageyama before. I think you have more than the right to join us" Natsu answered although he looked depressed.

"Whoa whoa whoa its up to Master Makarov as to if he's allowed to join us or not. So how's it going to be Master?" Erza exclaimed, giving me a solid glare. I ignored it, shifting my sight to the grimacing elder. For some reason, he seemed like the complete opposite of Yamamoto. even though they were both still very old looking.

"Even though Fairy Tail is open to all mages and I would be delighted to have such a powerful ally, I do not think he is ready." His decision made the others gasp out loud and another scowl come out. "Before you all protest, I have thought about this very much. Considering what little we know, I don't think that I could allow Ichigo to join us."

"I think I have a good idea." I couldn't help but to raise a brow at the usually quiet Gray in the corner. The group also moved their bodies to face him. "What if us, Team Natsu, bring him around. He could be sort of a mage in training since he doesn't know much about our world. He doesn't have to be guild member but we won't be abandoning either. Plus, we could learn more about him and vice versa."

_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_

"That's actually a really good idea" Erza commented.

"I agree with Erza, it certainly is a fabulous idea" Mirajane added. Her always joyful personality really reminded me of Inoue. In a minute, I found myself staring into her capturing dark blue eyes.

_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_

"Did you hear what I said Ichigo?" Makarov's commanding voice shook me out of my trance.

Mirajane and I quickly tore apart from our silent communication.

"Ah Ichigo's blushing! Ooh so is Mira! Ahh this is soo cute!" Lucy exclaimed while pointing at me. _B-b-blushing? I can't be!_ I brought my hands up only to feel warm pulsing cheeks. _It can't be._

"Ahem. I will repeat this one more time Ichigo since you obviously weren't paying attention. You will join Team Natsu and learn about Earthland. You will accompany them on any mission as well. But, if anyone should ask. You are not a member of Fairy Tail and will not be until my consent. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master Makarov" I answered, changing to my serious tone.

"Geeze, why are you being so mean to him? It's not like he did anything wrong." Natsu said. It seemed like the help I gave him with Erigor won some friendship points.

"I am not being mean, just fair. I do not think he is quite trust worthy yet. Now I have things to do so please excuse me." He got up from his chair and marched to the door. With his and on the door knob, he spoke. "Keep an eye on him Erza, I don't like him that much." With that note, he slammed the door.

"Wow I wonder what his problem? He usually doesn't act like that." Natsu muttered loudly. The tense atmosphere dissipated when the teens were left.

"Hey so Ichigo. Do you have any where to stay? You don't seem to have many belongings..." Mirajane eyed my sword and the small sack that I left behind for the mission and retrieved. I also peered at the sack, remembering the valuables in it.

"I do not have a current place to stay. I don't have money to rent a place either."

"Well with the money that you got, finding a place shouldn't be that hard!" Mirajane walked over the the corner where a lone crate was.

"Uh but i just said that I did not have any money." My confusion only rose when she came back holding a large leather sack. She placed it on the table and slid it in my direction.

"Inside that sack is your reward for saving the guild masters from Lullaby, funded by all the guild masters themselves. In it is about 2,000,000 jewels, congratulations!"

{AU=I calculated that 1 jewel is about 10 cents so 2,000,000 jewels would be 200,000 US dollars or 156,940,000 Yen}

I didn't know about the currency in this realm so my reaction was minimum but the other's told me plenty.

"2,000,000 JEWELS! GIVE ME THAT!" Natsu yelled. He made a flying leap from his seat, hands outstretched, obviously to snatch the money. A quick poke from my index finger was all it took to send him reeling back.

"That is quite a bit of money, are you sure you didn't make a mistake Mira?" Gray commented calmly from his chair. I took that second to glance inside the bag to see stacks upon stacks of paper bills. If these bills were replaced by yen, it would certainly would be more than I would earn at my job.

"So if all this money is mine, how much did the others get? I mean they helped too."

"Actually, you were the only one paid since you weren't exactly a member of any guild and you did this mission out of courtesy." After hearing that, I had to pass a apologizing glance at the rest of my team.

"Oh I have a great idea! The apartment next to the one I'm staying at just went into the market for 90,000 jewels per month. I was going to stay there but the one I'm at is a lot more girl like. The rent is not much, especially with how much you have so you could stay there! It's also really close to the guild and the market place so you don't have to do that much walking. This is perfect!" Lucy rejoiced loudly.

"I guess that would be a good idea. I don't need much living space anyway."

"Alright, it's settled then. Lucy, you take Ichigo to meet the landlord and we'll meet up with you tomorrow. Ichigo could stay in the guest room for now." Erza said while looking at the wall clock. Our meeting had taken more time than we thought it did. It was almost midnight. "You guys go ahead, I want to ask Ichigo something." Mutters and yawns past, only Erza and I were left.

"I know that you must be tired and all but I have so many questions to ask. Who are you? Why are you here? Do you even want to be here?" She said with closed eyes.

"All of those questions will be answered given time and trust."

"Then let me ask one more and only one more tonight." The atmosphere was a mix of confusion and fear, making the last question seem so important.

_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_

"Are you really dead?"

_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_

"Yes. I once was alive but when I gained my powers, I had to die. I did it in order to protect the people I love and I am glad I did." I had also planned this answer ahead because I haven't really thought of it that much either._ I mean am I really alive? I have a living body but that's in a totally different dimension._

"I understand. Um I'll talk to you later Ichigo." With that note, she ran through the door and disappeared from sight. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a glimpse of her grimacing face.

"Damn did I say something wrong?"

**After the ordeal with Erza, Ichigo went up to Mirajane. She gladly led him to the Fairy Tail guest room.**

"I hope your first night with us is nice. We don't really have a curfew but most people turn their lights out at midnight." Mirajane had just finished making the bed, making sure everything was perfect despite my objections.

"Thank you Mirajane. You have been so kind to me since I got here. I am grateful for your kindness." I walked through the door hole, taking in the now clean and tidy abode.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." She got up from the floor, abruptly bumping into me and almost falling.

"Ah I'm sorry." I quickly grabbed her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"No no no, It's fine." She got up and skipped to the door.

"Good night Ichigo." That was all she said before closing the door shut. I heaved a sigh and sat on the bed. _A lot has happened. First the war that could have destroyed everything and everyone. Then that stupid Aizen brings me to this place. I wonder how things are over in that side?_

"Pst."

_Whoa, I must be tired. I'm hearing voices._

"Pst, Ichigo."

_Damn, I must miss Zangetsu and Hichigo that much. It's like I could hear them calling me_.

"Ichigo, get up!" The sudden hiss and shout was what brought me back. The sound had come from the window. With a hand on Zangetsu, I pushed the panes open. Nothing.

"What the hell, I thought that there was someone there." There certainly was a vague spiritual residue in the air.

"Are you alone?" The voice caught me off guard behind me. I blindly turned, aiming a  
roundhouse kick at air.

"I am alone. Who are you!" I tried using reiatsu sensing but there was no response.

"Calm down, it's me. Grandeeney." Suddenly a blue light appeared, reaching every dark corner in the room. The warm but strong glow reminded me of her.

"Oh Hello. What are you doing here? Did something happen to Aizen?" I said while putting away my weapon.

"No no, the statue is still safe with two dragon guards protecting it. I actually came to tell you something else. It involves the Dragon King's Feast we were talking about." With every word, another pulse of light coursed out of the orb. "It is actually tomorrow and we would like it if you will join us. The Dragon King is interested in you. I mean, it's not every day a stranger, stronger than us dragons appear. It is at an island far from here but with your speed, you should make it in time. So what do you say? Will you join us?" The orb had dimmed in the silence while I thought out my answer. Although it is not a good time, it is a great way to speak with the Dragons and check up on Aizen. Plus the Dragon King seems interesting. Maybe I can discover a way back to my dimension. I think I should give it a go.

"I understand. I will join you at the Feast tomorrow but on one condition"

"And what would that condition be?"

_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_

"I want to duel the Dragon King."

**Whoa what a weird ending! The story was a bit anti-climatic and it's short but I have been very busy. Um to answer a Pm that I got, I am not a good writer. My average in writing would be a A- at best but writing is the only way that I could portray my imaginative ideas. Anyway I hope you guys continue to review and like me. Please check out my new story "A Prince's Simple Life." Ciao!**

**{Special Update}  
Ah everyone, I am terribly sorry for this gap that has occurred in my story update. I recently went through a rather brutal break-up with my girlfriend and I was not really in the mood to write anything. But i am now back and writing! I will post Chapter 4 for the Fairy Shinigami before the end of Christmas week. Thank you for your patience and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
